You and I
by Gunblader
Summary: yet another school prject I think i like this one better because it bring in the idean of Reno being Axel's heart


f

Axel was lying in his bed awake. It had been like this for months now. He had finally found out the he was an insomniac. "Do you have a grudge against me or something?" Axel ran a hand through his long flame red hair. Since he was awake he decided to go on the net and get his homework done.

When Axel goes to the computer it was on, for some reason he usually turned his computer off before he went to sleep. "What the hel…." Before Axel could finish his sentence a window popped up on the screen and it said. 'Axel I know your awake.' Axel was scared know maybe a hacker go his IP address and is making it say that but how would they know his name? So he decides to answer.

"How you know me name?" it took awhile for them to answer his question.

'You don't know me, but I know you. I know that can haven't had a good night's sleep for a month and you are eating very little know.' This must have been some one that was Stalking Axel.

"How do you know all this about me?" Axel wanted to know that question then he was going to try and go to sleep.

'I know this about you because you are my other. As am I.'

"You are my other." Axel wanted to know what that person means by what they said last night. Could they just be trying to scare him? What did they mean? By the time Axel could think of anything he had to go have a shower. When he got out of the shower he dried his hair and his face. "Axel you really need to get some sleep. Your sexy green eyes are getting blood shot and soon people are going to think you are an Emo,"

When Axel got to school he went to the library and grabbed a book. While there he saw his best friend but he didn't want to talk to him at the moment, so he just walked out.

Axel was the tallest and the oldest in his class. He was 19; he was also in his final year of school too. When Axel got to his home room he pulled out his laptop and started to type something. 'In one hand I have a knife and in the other I have a joint. See what my life has brought me to. I love pain, and I can't stop taking drugs they both make me feel like I'm not alone anymore.' Axel liked to write when he was bored and they were very dark, the teacher though he was very good so they encouraged him to write.

When Lunch came Axel always eat along because he really didn't like to talk to people. While he was eating that person was talking to him again

"What do you mean I'm you other?"

'You will soon know what I mean,'

This was starting to get Axel mad know. He wanted to know what his person meant. He ask what there name was and this is what they said

'My name is of no importance but if you wish to know it they call me Reno. But it is no use to you there is no way you can find me.' This is was starting to get under Axels skin know so he just turned off his laptop and went to the Library so he could get some studying done. But when he got there he saw someone like him. So he went over to him and tried to talk to him but when he got near the person he just looked at him and disappeared

"What the fu…. I need to know what is going on with me." Axel decided to go talk to the school councilor. But the sad thing is he wasn't in. "I need to know what is happening with me right know." So axel went back home so he could go on his computer and talk to this Reno person he also wanted to do a search on him to.

'You saw me didn't you? I knew you would'

"What are you trying to do to me?"

'Nothing I just want to be whole again not this thing…. This nobody.'

"What do you mean nobody?"

'You will know soon Axel, but for know watch the screen.' Axel did and for a second nothing happens then he saw Reno. He was pulled into the computer.

"Reno what are you doing?" Axel didn't get an answer. When he looked around he saw what looked like a high-rise building but it had what looked like over ninety floors.

'Welcome to the Shin-ra Inc. building this is were I work since I'm no longer part of you.' Reno's voice was closer known like it was in front if him.

"What will you do if I let you join with me again?" Axel wanted all this to stop so he might let Reno join up with him again.

'If you let my join up with you again I will give you my strength.' That was a fair enough deal for Axel so he let his guard down.

"Reno how did you get torn away from me and before you go can I see you?" Reno appeared in front of Axel. He did look like Axel except for the fact he had a long red scar under his eyes that reach to his ears and his hair was in a pony tail. But other than that he looked the same. "It was nice meeting you Reno." Reno just nodded and walked towards Axel.

'You to, and when you were six you almost died that's when it happen' for a second there was a light around Reno then he was gone.

"It feels good to be whole again. Thanks Reno"


End file.
